


Swing

by asongforjonsa



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Possessive Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Rose and Rey make out, Smut, aggressive sex, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Rey is determined to get Ben to notice her. She enlists Rose's help to get her way.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/gifts).



> Inspired by the hint of swinger Finn/Rose in [Shady Oaks is a Good Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361039/chapters/33150945) by the magical [Juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666)

It has been 77 days, 4 hours, and 9 minutes since Rey Johnson ruined Ben Solo’s life. They moved in together at the start of their senior year, and now, by mid-November, she has made him absolutely batshit insane. It’s not bad enough that her scent is  _ everywhere,  _ that he is around her  _ constantly,  _ noooo, he also has to endure seeing her parade around the apartment in her tight little shorts, hear her giggle at all hours of the day and night, listen to her sing in the shower… 

“‘Let’s move in together,’ she said, ‘It’ll be fun!’ she said,” Ben mutters under his breath as he maneuvers around her laundry strewn everywhere in the living room. “Are those- REY!” he barks. 

Rey darts out of her room with nothing but a  _ towel  _ wrapped around her, her hair soaking wet and mascara smudged on her cheeks. “What?!” she squeaks. 

Ben counts to five in his head as he makes a desperate attempt to regain what little composure he had to begin with. “Do you have to leave your…  _ panties _ lying around? This is a shared living space!” 

Never one to back down, Rey walks over to the dining chair where she left a red lace thong and proceeds to fling it at Ben. “What’s the matter, Solo, never seen thongs before?” she teases. Ben sputters but catches it and successfully (thank god) resists the urge to press them to his face. He hurls them back at her and lunges for her with a menacing growl, but Rey ducks under his arms and darts into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

He walks over to her door and rakes his nails down it, growling, “This isn’t over!” Rey’s giggles stop as she squeals in feigned terror. “Stop it, Ben!” 

Ben finally concedes defeat. He can never stay mad at Rey for more than five minutes, not in the three years they’ve been best friends. Not that that has anything to do with the fact that he’s desperately in love with her… Nope, nothing to do with that at all.

Ben jumps in his own shower and sets about getting ready for the evening. He’s surprised that when he emerges from his room he sees Rey cleaning up her laundry, her hair dried and makeup finished. She’s thrown on a pair of sweats, but she looks like a goddess to him. He’d have burned the world down for her from the first minute they met. 

Ben pours them shots of tequila and dumps out a bowl of chips and salsa so they can pregame before heading to their neighbor’s apartment. Finn and Rose were the ones who told Ben and Rey about the apartment building; Rey and Rose were roommates freshman through junior year, only separating because Finn asked Rose to move in with him. She’d tearfully explained to Rey that it felt like the right choice since they’d been together for two years, and Rey’s subsequent tears were all it took to convince Ben to move in next door to the couple. 

“You’re my best friend, Ben,” Rey had sniffled. “Please do this for me, it would be so fun! And I don’t want to be too far from Rosie.” 

As they settle on the sofa and start pounding shots of tequila, Ben can’t help but wonder if he’d made a terrible mistake. He’s seriously considering writing to the CIA to tell them about his discovery of the most effective form of pain and suffering: being in such close proximity to Rey and not being able to  _ have  _ her. 

After four shots of tequila and an entire bag of chips, the duo head to Finn and Rose’s. Ben can see Rey getting a little wobbly already and sighs internally. If there’s anything worse than sober Rey, it’s drunk Rey. Drunk Rey is affectionate. Like, too affectionate for Ben’s sanity. 

She grips his bicep with her tiny hand, clutching him and giggling all the way. They literally live right next door to Finn and Rose but the walk takes five minutes because she keeps stopping to laugh. Ben knocks on the door and Rose flings it open, squealing and jumping at Rey like she hasn’t seen her in years. (It’s been approximately six hours.)

They’ve done tequila and taco Saturdays every week of the semester; half the time it leads to them going to house parties after, the other half ending with the girls getting fall-down drunk and needing to be put to bed. 

Ben has a feeling tonight will be the latter, which is always an especially unique form of torture for him. Rey always clings to him, whimpering and sighing that he’s such a good friend, that she’s so lucky to have him… Two weekends ago, she wouldn’t let him go and made him lay in her bed next to her. He escaped only once she’d fallen asleep, and he could’ve sworn he saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes over breakfast the next morning. 

Finn and Ben set up the taco bar while Rose and Rey select the movie for the night. They usually opt for something light to have on in the background while they talk and drink and eat and dance. Not tonight. Tonight they select  _ Cruel Intentions,  _ a choice that  _ almost  _ makes Ben raise an eyebrow. He sees the girls giggling in the living room and asks Finn what they’re plotting. Finn, of course, is of no help, simply shrugging and mumbling that it must be “girl stuff.” 

Something in the air is  _ different _ tonight, but Ben can’t put his finger on it exactly. They load up their tacos and settle in on the sofa with their tequila, Rey snuggled up between Ben and Rose. Finn and Ben share a  _ look  _ over the girls’ heads as the movie starts, communicating silently that they have no idea what’s going on. 

They eat their tacos and drink their tequila mostly in silence, another departure from the norm. Their Saturday nights are usually for dancing and drinking and fun, not the serious watching of an angsty teen drama…  _ What are these girls up to?  _

Rey and Rose squeal over the kiss between Kathryn and Cecile, followed by Rey muttering that nobody’s ever kissed her like that even to just practice. Rose giggles that  _ she’ll  _ kiss Rey, but the girls laugh it off. 

They get more comfortable as the movie goes on, stripping off their sweats to reveal both of them are wearing tiny shorts and barely-there camisoles. Ben tries to catch Finn’s eye again but Finn is entirely distracted by his girlfriend’s tits. Ben takes three more shots of tequila, absolutely desperate to escape this moment. He’s a big guy, it takes a lot to make his 6’5” frame even tipsy, but he feels the third shot. 

Rey and Rose seem quite inebriated by the end of the movie, tangled up in each other’s arms, Rey whining that nobody will ever love her like Sebastian loved Annette. Finn motions at Ben, who follows him into the kitchen to help clean up. It’s an open floor plan apartment, so the guys can still see and hear everything the girls are saying. 

“It’s not working, Rosie,” Rey whimpers. Ben furrows his brow but starts washing the dishes. 

Rose whispers something back that Ben can’t hear completely, but he can hear what Rey says next loud and clear. “Nobody’s ever going to love  _ or  _ kiss me like they do in that movie!” She hiccups, but the guys can clearly see Rose take Rey’s face in her hands. “ _ I  _ love you, Rey!” 

Then Rose kisses her. Like, kisses her with tongue. And Rey kisses her back. Ben and Finn freeze, their jaws on the floor as they watch the girls make out  _ hard.  _ Moaning and hair pulling and all that, until Rey pushes Rose onto her back and fucking lies on top of her. There’s  _ writhing.  _ Rose stops for a second and whispers something to Rey, who nods and suddenly Rey’s fucking camisole is off! She’s in a red lacy bralette, and Ben’s already raging boner suddenly becomes too painful to bear.

The range of emotions Ben’s felt in just the last two minutes has been so goddamn ridiculous he can’t stand it. Shock, arousal, a little shame, and now white-hot jealousy.  _ He  _ should be the one making out with Rey! 

“We need to stop this,” Ben grumbles. He looks at Finn, who is  _ clearly _ trying to cover up his own erection. “Do we?” Finn replies, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene. Ben sighs heavily and decides to act, his erection and jealousy clearly in charge now. 

“Rey!” he barks, walking out of the kitchen with  _ way  _ more confidence than he’s actually feeling in the moment. Rey disengages from Rose’s lips immediately, sporting a shit-eating grin she  _ barely  _ covers with a look of feigned innocence and surprise. 

“What, Ben?” she whines. “It’s time to go,” he replies. He pulls her off Rose, ignoring her protestations, and slings her over his shoulder, Tarzan-style. Rey beats against his back with her tiny fists as he gathers their belongings and stuffs them in his pockets. (What he doesn’t see is the thumbs-up Rose gives Rey when his back is turned.)

Rey keeps whining that he’s such a spoilsport, that he never lets her have fun, that she’s young and should be able to have fun, but he ignores her. He’s in full-on caveman mode, and there’s no turning that off now. He doesn’t even put her top back on, muttering that he’ll retrieve it in the morning as he strides out of the apartment. She whines all the way into their apartment, demanding he put her down.

Ben pushes his bedroom door open and  _ tosses  _ her onto his bed, climbing over her and trapping her with his enormous frame, his arms propped up on each side of her head.

“You think that was funny, Rey?” he growls. Her pupils are blown, and she trades her whines in for  _ whimpers  _ that damn-near make him cum in his jeans. “That little display, leaving your panties all over the place, you’re trying to make me crazy aren’t you? I should spank you.”  

“Why are you so mad at me, Ben?” she whimpers, “I just wanted you to notice me.” Ben stares at her for a moment and tries  _ desperately  _ to not burst out laughing. 

“Baby girl, all I do is notice you,” he groans. “How could I not?” He bends his face so his mouth grazes hers gently, his lips leaving a quiet whisper of a kiss before retreating. Rey’s eyes are closed, a dreamy expression on her face, which changes to rage as she registers that he’s not actually kissing her. 

“Then why don’t you fucking act on it?” she cries, digging her fingers into his shirt and pulling him close again. “Fucking take what you want! Or maybe I’ll just find someone else to take to bed, Finn sure seemed into the idea of me and Rose-” 

Ben cuts her off with an absolutely  _ brutal _ kiss, crushing his mouth against hers with no finesse, just raw, unadulterated passion. They battle for dominance until he bites her bottom lip and laves at it with his tongue as she moans into his mouth. “Don’t talk about that again, Rey,” he growls. “You’re  _ mine.”  _ Rey pushes against his chest and yanks the shirt over his head, running her hands over his rippled stomach. She grinds her core against his erection and purrs, “Then fucking  _ make  _ me yours, Ben.” 

Ben leaps off the bed and strips naked while Rey pulls her shorts off. She’s wearing the same red lace panties from earlier and his mouth goes dry. Rey giggles and motions for him to come back to bed, but his senses make a truly inconvenient return. “Rey,” he says quietly, “You’re drunk. I don’t want our first time to be with you drunk, as desperately as I want you.” 

Rey pulls the bralette over her head and her panties down her legs, leaving her awe-inducingly bare before him. She’s shaved almost bare, just a little strip of brown curls covering her pussy. “Ben,” she whimpers, “I haven’t had any tequila since we left the apartment. I was drinking water.” She giggles before adding, “I just wanted to seem drunk.” 

Ben  _ pounces  _ on her, leaving no room for escape as he presses their bodies together. “You sneaky little minx,” he grumbles between kisses. “You wanted to make me jealous, didn’t you?” Rey nods, batting her lashes up at him. 

Ben groans and bends his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth, nibbling and sucking at it as she moans and tugs his hair. He pauses to look up at her with a smirk, saying, “It worked.”

He kisses his way down her body, chuckling to himself as he realizes this is the exact opposite of the Tarzan-level intensity he envisioned just ten minutes earlier. 

She spreads her legs eagerly, resting them on his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair. Ben blows at her pussy lightly and grins at the shiver it sends up her body. “Ben,  _ please,  _ please fucking  _ do  _ something!” Rey begs, thrusting her hips up towards his face. “I’ve wanted you since we were freshmen!” Only  _ that  _ statement can pull his attention away from Rey’s steaming core, just as he’s about to devour her his head snaps up. 

“You what?!” Ben stammers, his task forgotten momentarily. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Rey blushes, and he’s delighted to realize the red flush travels all the way down her breasts. “I didn’t know if you wanted me back, you always seemed to just want to be friends,” she mumbles.

Ben closes his eyes for a moment and sighs, inadvertently sending another puff of air in the direction of her heat. Rey jumps slightly, and he grips her hips to keep her in place. “Baby girl, let me make it up to you and show you just how little I’m interested in only being your friend,” he murmurs, lowering his mouth. He doesn’t break eye contact as he licks a long, hot stripe up her pussy. 

He fucking  _ devours  _ her, feasting on her pussy like a starving man at a buffet, sucking her lips into his mouth and fucking her with his fingers, wrapping his teeth around her clit  _ oh so gently  _ and deliciously, until she’s a screaming mess, writhing under him like someone getting an exorcism. She cums with a gush and a shriek, trembling as Ben cleans her up with his tongue. 

He plants kisses up her body until they’re face to face, chests heaving. Ben’s erection presses into Rey’s abdomen and she looks down at it with wide eyes. He smirks down at her when she looks back up at him, and he leans down to whisper, “Still think I just want to be friends?” He nips her earlobe and Rey wraps her arms and legs around him. 

“I don’t know,” she murmurs, “I think i still need more convincing.” 

Ben raises his head and looks into Rey’s eyes. She nods, her eyes pleading, and, well, Ben can’t deny her anything. It would be wrong to deny her  _ this,  _ right? 

He kisses her softly, propping himself on his left arm as he uses his right hand to stroke his cock against her soaking folds. Rey gasps as she feels his head breach, and Ben panics for a moment. 

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” he asks suddenly. Rey shakes her head. “Just one guy in high school, I’m clean and on the pill, I just can’t believe this is happening-” Ben cuts her off with another kiss and pushes himself all the way inside her tight heat. They pant and moan against each other’s mouths as he slides back out and pushes in again, her pussy swallowing him up, begging to be filled. Rey keeps her arms around Ben’s neck and her legs around his waist, thrusting against him gently and whimpering between kisses. 

Ben picks up the pace, snapping his hips and kissing her more harshly. “Is this what you had in mind when you were cooking up that plot with Rose? Did you want me to fuck you hard and fast, Rey?” Rey moans “Yes” and that’s all the confirmation he needs. Ben raises himself up onto his knees and pulls a pillow from behind Rey’s head to rest under her hips. Rey presses her hands against his chest, her eyes wide and wanting as he  _ pulls  _ her onto his dick. 

Ben doesn’t think he’ll ever see anything as incredible as Rey when she cums. The sight of his cock disappearing into her tight pussy is a close second, but the raw passion and desire that washes over her as she orgasms a second time is just too powerful. He reaches down to stroke her clit, rubbing at it gently at first then more aggressively as he feels his own orgasm approach. “Cum again for me, Rey,” he commands. Rey’s eyes fly open and she keeps them locked on his as she convulses, writhing against his thrusting body.

“You like that, Rey?” he grunts, feeling his balls tighten. Rey wails in response, scratching his chest with her nails. “Maybe I’ll fuck you from behind next so I can spank you, punish you for teasing me like that,” he adds, momentarily emboldened. That sends Rey screaming over the edge, and he’s helpless to stop himself from pumping her full of his cum a second later. He collapses on top of her, resting on his elbows so he can keep staring at her face as she recovers. 

“Fuck, Ben, oh my god,” she cries softly. She looks up at him with tears on her cheeks, her eyes full of adoration. They snuggle against each other, and Ben reaches under his pillow to adjust it. Rey is wrapped around him but bursts into giggles as he pulls a black thong out from beneath the pillow. He dangles it in front of them, a bemused smile on his face. 

“And what might this be?” Ben asks playfully. Rey tries to snatch it away from him but he jerks it out of her reach. She sighs dramatically but admits, “That was another option. My last resort was going to be walking around the apartment naked.” 

Ben grins at her and tosses the underwear onto the floor. “I certainly wouldn’t mind that.” 

Rey grins back and says, “I certainly wouldn’t mind more of that Tarzan-style aggression in the future.” 

Ben’s faces goes serious and he growls, “Oh baby girl, you ain’t seen  _ nothin’  _ yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) for the idea of panties under his pillow ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
